


The Piercer's Always Right

by little_dhampir



Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Gwaine got his tongue pierced; Percy is very distracted.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Piercer's Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo; Go Team Sorcerers!
> 
> Unbetaed as always lately

"Here's to finally being able to drink again," Gwaine cheered, knocking his beer bottle against Percy's. 

"It's your own damn fault for getting that piercing," Leon said, taking a gulp from the beer Gwaine had just ordered for them all. 

Percy of course agreed with him. A tongue piercing was something you got as a rebellious teen, not when you were about to turn 30 in a few months. But that's Gwaine for you; never a dull moment with him because he never did what people expected him to do. 

"Well, I wanted a change and I wasn't going to cut my hair. So piercing it is," Gwaine shrugged. 

Percy was actually glad Gwaine hadn't cut his hair. His dark brown hair was longish and wavy, touching his shoulders and turning the already handsome man even more handsome in Percy's eyes. Not that Percy would ever tell him that; Gwaine's ego was already big enough. Plus there was no way Percy would ever say anything that would give away his feelings for his best mate. 

Thank god it wasn't that hard to hide. Percy was known to be more on the quiet side, more of a listener than a talker himself. So people were used to him just looking at them without saying much. Plus Gwaine certainly talked enough for the two of them. 

"Then why the tongue?" Merlin asked, beer bottle in one hand, the other one hidden underneath the table, probably on his husband's thigh. 

"Shouldn't it be something more visible? Like your eyebrow?" Arthur, Merlin's husband, asked. 

"Na, I wanted something that isn't just for me. The piercer told me, tongue piercings feel amazing when you eat someone out. Or blow them," Gwaine told them, unfiltered as usual. 

Percy had to look away when their gazes met. Why was Gwaine looking at him when talking about blowjobs? 

"Jesus, TMI," Leon laughed. 

"Well, you guys asked. So how's the new job?" Gwaine directed the attention towards Elyan, who had recently taken over his father's business. 

Percy was glad they had changed subject; he wasn't sure he could have listened to Gwaine talk about sex without popping a boner. Just watching Gwaine eat some mozzarella sticks, his tongue sticking out to catch some cheese, was hard enough. Percy had a vivid image in his head of Gwaine's tongue doing the same with his cock. 

Finishing his beer, Percy stood up. He needed some fresh air before he started to fantasise about that piercing too much. His friends only nodded when he told them he was going outside for a minute. Not many people knew the pub's back door was right next to the toilets, so Percy could enjoy a minute alone. 

The second the door closed behind him, Percy's back hit the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his overactive brain down. His eyes opened again to look down, looking at the bulge in his jeans. He really hoped nobody had noticed. 

"You need help with that?" 

Gwaine's voice nearly made him nearly jump out of his skin. He hadn't even heard the door opening again. 

"What?" Percy stammered. 

"You need help with your little problem there? Not that I would call that thing little. Jesus, Percy I always knew you were packing but that thing looks like a monster. And I bet it's not even fully hard yet?" 

Gwaine leaned his back against the wall, right next to Percy. There was a knowing smirk on his face and the way his eyes roamed hungrily down Percy's front made the bigger man shiver. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Percy lied. 

"I'm talking about you looking at me like you want to shut me up with your dick. And not just tonight. I noticed you looking at me, differently than you look at the others. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you want me to blow you? Because I really want you to split me apart with that monster."

Percy nodded, unable to say any of the things running through his head. He knew they should talk about this. They were best mates, and mates usually didn't just offer each other blowjobs. What he said instead was a husky: "Yes" and that was all Gwaine needed to move away from the wall and drop down to his knees. 

Percy was glad they were in a back alley. Most people didn't know this door even existed so the chances of them getting caught were slim to none. 

"Let's see if the piercer was right," Gwaine said and touched Percy's bulge, making the tall man hiss. 

"Damn, you really are packing. Guess I'll need to unwrap my present then."

It took Gwaine only a second to open Percy's fly, pulling the jeans down mid-thigh, just enough to pull his boxers down as well. Percy was too lost in lust to do anything but stare at the man he was in love with. Gwaine's eyes went big when he saw Percy's dick, fully hard now, begging for attention. A sound of surprise left the dark haired man's lips before the smirk returned. 

Slowly, Gwaine moved towards Percy's dick till his lips pressed a kiss against the head. He opened them slightly, his tongue pushing forward and against the slit. Percy moaned when the piercing touched him. It felt warm but foreign and Gwaine used it to press slightly into the slit until a gush of precome coated Gwaine's tongue. 

Now it was Gwaine's turn to moan and Percy nearly lost it there. Gwaine hadn't even started to properly blow him yet but still, the sight of him on his knees, the pleased and hungry look on his face, was hotter than any fantasy Percy had ever had. 

Gwaine kept on licking the head for some time, driving Percy crazy, before he opened his mouth further and slowly started to press forward. His mouth was so hot and tight; Percy of course knew he was a big guy everywhere, still, watching and feeling how Gwaine took him deeper and deeper was just amazing. So far nobody had ever managed to fit even half of his cock down their throat and here was Gwaine, with his nose nearly touching Percy's pubes. Percy would have been jealous of whoever taught Gwaine to take a cock like that but he was too turned on to care. 

Gwaine pulled back, slowly so he could use his tongue, and that goddamn piercing, to caress the underside of Percy's cock. It took every ounce of willpower for Percy not to push back into that amazing heat. His hands balled into fists as they helplessly punched against the wall. 

When Gwaine's piercing reached the tip again, he looked up at Percy and guided one of his hands towards his own head. Percy immediately buried the hand in Gwaine's hair, finally feeling how soft it was. Still locking eyes with one another, Gwaine moved his mouth again, encouraging Percy to thrust forward. 

Percy was in heaven, thrusting in and out of Gwaine's willing mouth as Gwaine's other hand sneaked between his legs and found Percy's aching balls. His tongue kept massaging the big man's erection as it pushed in and out and Percy was sure nothing had ever felt as good as the mixture of hot flesh and equally hot metal caressing his dick. 

"Gwaine, I'm…" Percy tried to warn the other man when he felt his orgasm approaching but Gwaine only nodded, as best as he could, and sucked especially hard on the sensitive head, his piercing pressing against that one special spot that drove Percy completely wild. With a loud shout Percy came, emptying himself in that delicious mouth that kept on sucking him. Gwaine visibly swallowed Percy's load and he only pulled back when Percy's moans turned to whimpers.

"Damn," Gwaine croaked, hoarsely. He licked his lips like the cat that got the cream and chuckled. 

"Better find an excuse why I sound like my mouth has just been fucked by a monster dick."

Percy nodded, still trying to catch his breath, wondering what had just happened and more importantly how he could make sure it happened again. Pulling his boxers and jeans up again, he looked at his mate, a million questions on his lips. 

"It's okay, we can talk later. We should get back in though before the others get suspicious." 

Gwaine leaned towards Percy, lifting his feet so he was on his tiptoes and kissed the other man quickly but sweetly. He turned around and vanished inside the pub before Percy could say anything or offer to repay the favour. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Percy opened the door. One thing was sure, he thought as he sat down with his friends again, watching Gwaine talk and laugh as usual; that piercer had definitely been right.


End file.
